


Stop

by flouridation



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Based on Grey's Anatomy, Deal, F/M, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Dialogue, Trapped In Elevator, because fuck me that's why, ben is a smug motherfucker, enjoy, i fucking hate this please end my suffering, if you know you know, italian ben solo, theres no context either you just get this with no explanation and no followup neither
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flouridation/pseuds/flouridation
Summary: She wasn’t into him. That’s what Rey kept telling herself, every time he did something goofy with way too much confidence even for somebody that handsome. He was downright cocky, far too sure of himself to ever be remotely dateable. That’s what she told herself as Ben Solo held the elevator door for her, giving her a suggestive smirk as she walked past him and hid a smile. He wasn’t supposed to make her smile like that. At the very least, she couldn’t let him see.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Stop

**Author's Note:**

> this is hideous im so proud of it please read don't forget to leave kudos and comments telling me what a fucking dork i am have a nice day i love you

She wasn’t into him. That’s what Rey kept telling herself, every time he did something goofy with way too much confidence even for somebody that handsome. He was downright cocky, far too sure of himself to ever be remotely dateable. That’s what she told herself as Ben Solo held the elevator door for her, giving her a suggestive smirk as she walked past him and hid a smile. He wasn’t supposed to make her smile like that. At the very least, she couldn’t let him see. 

“Thank you,” she said with a polite nod as he stepped in after her and the doors closed. 

“You’re welcome.” He reached the button she was aiming for before she got there, smirking again, and then stepped back. They stared fixedly ahead and up in the universal socially acceptable elevator position. A few people got on and off as they rode— _ eugh, Rey, wrong verb! _ —up, but after a few floors had passed they were alone. Ben made no comment, no gesture, no movement of any kind. Even his aura was suggestive. Or maybe that was her imagination. 

“I can feel you looking at me,” she said without turning back to him. 

“How?” He retorted, and she could feel the smile in his voice. It was not in her imagination. She was sure of it. 

“You’re smoldering. It’s a bit much.” 

“I smolder now?” 

“Yes.” 

“Well, I’m sorry.” She heard a chuckle in his voice and whipped around to face him. 

“That. What is that?” 

“What?” 

“That smugness. That confidence! You just know for one hundred percent certain that every person you meet will fall in love with you. Your whole aura is one big cock—what was that?” There was a shudder in the elevator and the lights went dim. They weren’t moving.  _ Oh my God. _

“One big  _ what _ ?” He was openly grinning now, apparently unbothered by the fact that they were trapped in here. Nowhere to hide. Rey almost bit her lip with apprehension. 

“I was going to say ‘cocky-something’ I think,” she said distractedly, jabbing at the help button. 

“That won’t work,” Ben said, pulling out his phone. “The power must be out. Damn, I don’t have any signal in here.” 

“So we’re stuck.” 

“It looks that way.” Ben looked a bit overwhelmed at this turn of events. Maybe he had only prepared enough witty banter for a 45-second elevator ride; maybe she had already sucked him dry— _ ew, Rey, wrong expression _ !—and now she’d have a little peace and quiet. The two of them stared at each other with something akin to awkwardness for a moment, a pregnant uncertainty of what to do next. Then, simultaneously, they turned back toward the door and started banging on it and screaming. 

“HELP!” They yelled, for several minutes, to no avail. The other people in the building must have had more important things to deal with. Finally they slumped on the floor on opposite sides of the elevator, sweaty and breathless and staring at one another once more. 

“Well,” Rey said at last, shifting her gaze. “I guess we’ll be in here for awhile.” 

“I guess.” A pause. Then Ben moved over to sit down right next to her. “Gives us some time to talk.” 

Rey rolled her eyes. “And just what do we have to talk about?” 

“Everything. Your favorite color. Your childhood trauma. Your hopes and wishes. I want to know it all.” He had that dazzling half-smile on again and she had to look away before it tempted her too much, had to remind herself that she was decidedly  _ not _ into him. 

“Okay.” She thought for a moment. “Red. I’m an orphan. And I want to fall in love one day.” She knew he would take that the wrong way, even before she said it. Why didn’t she stop herself? She laughed and looked away as Ben raised his eyebrows. “Alright. Now you. Favorite color, childhood trauma, hopes and wishes. Go.” 

He exhaled and shook his head. “Too personal. I shouldn’t have dished it out, I can’t take it.” 

“Uh!” She exclaimed, smacking his shoulder with the back of her hand. “I told you mine!” 

“Fine!” He pretended to ponder. 

“Stop stalling.” 

“Okay, okay.” He laughed, then looked at her more seriously. The next word he spoke sounded musical. “ _ Blu. _ ” Rey realized he had just reverted to his mother tongue. As if he wasn’t already comically good-looking and overconfident, Ben Solo was also Italian. He was speaking Italian now, the words coming out slowly but surely, safe behind the protective barrier of another language. But Rey understood what he was saying. 

“ _My parents weren’t ready for a child. They were preoccupied with their careers and didn’t spend a lot of time with me. I’ve always been different from them. I feel like I’ve let them down._ ” He paused. “ _My wish is that one day I will get to move back to my hometown with a partner that I love. They will be proud of us. And we will all be happy. Together._ ” He tilted his head, and Rey instinctively inched closer to him. They looked at each other for what felt like a very long time. 

Then she snapped away, stood up, and cleared her throat. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” 

“No, I suppose not.” He sighed and leaned against the elevator handrail, hands in his pockets. “Remind me again why we’re not a couple?” 

Rey didn’t answer. She couldn’t. He’d heard all her excuses before. She cursed them for being so flimsy. And she cursed Ben for being so damn persistent. Silently, of course. 

“Alright,” Ben said with a shrug, reading her face. “It’s complicated. You have your reasons.” He stepped in a little bit closer and his voice got lower. “I understand. I respect that.” And then Ben smiled, and when he spoke next it was in Italian again. “ _ But when you finally let me kiss you, and you  _ will  _ let me kiss you, I’m never going to stop. _ ” 

He leaned in closer still, inches from her face. Instinctively she looked up at him, at his full parted lips, at those eyes that were just too intense for words in any language. Rey’s breath caught in her throat. She wanted to kiss him. More than she wanted anything else in the world in this moment. She wanted to kiss him. But she couldn’t let him see that. So instead she said to him, in her own perfect Italian, “ _ Did I ever tell you I took three years of Italian in undergrad? _ ” 

Ben swallowed and his face went bright red. His breathing got shaky and he couldn’t make eye contact. Was he  _ flustered _ ? The unflappable Ben Solo? She couldn’t help but give him a smirk of her own as a little sigh escaped him and he said “Wow.” 

She gave a breathless little laugh. He leaned in close and she tilted her head up to him, their mouths barely an inch apart, his breath on her cheek, and she finally knew what she wanted. No point in denying it. No point in fighting. Why fight something so, so— _ DING!  _

They were moving. The elevator wasn’t stuck anymore. They were at their floor. 

  
The doors slid open and Ben Solo stepped away from her instantly and stood at her side as if nothing had happened. He held the elevator door for her again and then strode off in the opposite direction from her, leaving her to quell her butterflies alone. Would  _ they _ ever stop? 


End file.
